Elf
The '''elves '''are a proud and sophisticated race that have carved their own unique path through Sigil Prima's history. Along with the other fey races, the elves first arrived on Sigil Prima some eleven thousand years before the founding of the modern Dorian empire. Well before Terrans made their mark on the world, the elves already had a thriving Empire on the continent of Teillyen. Introduction History A complete account of the history of the elves on Sigil would not only be lengthy, but impossible. There are those who have attempted such a feat and still find holes in the history of such a long-lived and storied race. Therefore, what is presented herein is the most comprehensive narrative possible, from the Fey Exodus from the Arcanus to the current reign of Druid-King of Faellyen, Fazumar Faelcree. This is subject to change, of course, as the current events unfolding in Teillyen are sure to have lasting effects on the Elven race. The Fey Exodus The elves and their fey counterparts fled the collapsing Arcanus to the plane of Sigil some eleven-thousand years before the formation of the modern Dorian empire. The Formation of Teillyen 9736 BD - The Empire of Vaecelle Teillyen is established The Draconus War 5014 BD - The Draconus War begins when the dragons awaken from their slumber 4821 BD - The Divisus Ocean is created, separating Teillyen from the mainland. The second Emperor, Vaenialle Vuarshuas, forges the Dragon Orbs, capable of controlling dragons. 4398 BD - The Draconus War ends in armistice. The fey folk forsake Doria for Teillyen. The Fae Schism War 3844 BD - The rakshasa forsake Teillyen after the royal vizier is exiled for sedation, violating the terms of the armistice 3535 BD - Inspired by the rakshasa's new stronghold, the centaurs, hags, satyrs, and sprites abandon Teillyen for Doria 2996 BD - The Fae Schism War begins 2617 BD - The dwarves forsake Teillyen for their own continent of Atarashin 2265 BD - The elves summon a devastating earthquake to destabilize Atarashin while the rakshasa summoned a massive storm to sink their navy. Both events shattered the continent into a series of islands. 2173 BD - The Fourth Emperor of Teillyen, Vaenauthas Vuarshaus, summoned the Beast of Ten Thousand Maws against the rakshasa. The rakshasa are devastated, but not defeated. 2008 BD - The Fae Schism War ends in armistice. The elven kingdoms of Haellyen and Lhellyen are established on Doria as part of the armistice. For his transgression, the emperor commits ritual suicide, ending the Vuarshaus Dynasty. The War of the Golden Orchard Two hundred years after its formation, the Terran Empire of Doria invades the Empire of Vaecelle Teillyen, setting off the War of the Golden Orchard. In a desperate act to save her people, Mhualthe Elphenien, daughter of Emperor Mhureilen Elphenien, summoned the Beast of Ten Thousand Maws and, after the creature's defeat, she is exiled to the dark lands beneath Teillyen. Shortly thereafter, Emperor Elphenien sealed the Golden Orchard and dissolved the Empire of Vaecelle Teillyen. With his last words before committing ritual suicide, he speaks of a crying tree that will one day reunite the kingdoms into a single empire. The Three Kingdoms of Teillyen The Kingdoms of Faellyen, Foellyen, and Fryllyen are established, splitting the territories of Vaecelle Teillyen into three major kingdoms. Sorcerer-King Ghaladriel is in charge of The Eternal Tundra of Fryllyen, Priest-King Rhossolaes at the head of the Eternal Forest of Faellyen, and General-Queen Voltaenus in charge of the Eternal Desert of Foellyen. The Djinn Rebellion and War of the Six Houses The Djinn revolted against their Foellyen masters in 1609 ID. General-Queen Vehaeles Voltaenus is slain. After 179 years of fighting, the Djinn Rebellion comes to an end, but not without its consequences. The Voltaenus family is now seen as weak, a dangerous prospect in the desert sands. The six primary Houses of Foellyen turn against their ruler and each other. General-Queen Vehaene Voltaenus, daughter of Vehaeles, and her rightful heirs are slain, ending the Voltaenus dynasty. Lynassieth Lebanor, an exiled Fryllyen templar, brokered an otherworldly deal for military support in exchange for a “dynasty without end.” There are dark whispers as to what Lynassieth sacrificed in this deal. With the demonic force at her back, Lynassieth wins the throne. When the war came to a close, a seventh House ruled Foellyen: the Lebanors. The Black Sovereign Desperate to alleviate the effects of the curse of the Golden Throne, Mordrue su'Nuevaine invades Teillyen in 1745 ID, striking Faellyen first. Priest-King Raendaer Rhossolaes is slain without an heir, ending the Rhossolaes dynasty. su'Nuevaine razes the temple-city of Faelluriem, slaughtering thousands and stealing many precious elven artifacts. Through a profane ritual, su'Nuevaine absorbs the energies of these elven artifacts, becoming the immortal entity the Black Sovereign. A hundred years later, the Empire of Doria invades Faellyen once more. This time, the Black Sovereign claims the weakened Faellyen as his own and, unable to sit the Golden Throne, declares Faelluriem his new seat of power. Faralnin Faelcree, a druid from Haellyen, slays the Black Sovereign by turning his army to stone. The Reign of the Black Sovereign ends. The Reign of the Stag-King Faralnin Faelcree is crowned the Druid-King of Faellyen in 1868 ID. The Faelcree dynasty is established, but not without its detractors. The idea of a foreign-born elf ruling over one of the three major Teillyen kingdoms offended many. Faralnin, an aloof contrast to the charismatic Rhossolaes kings and queens, is unconcerned with these perceptions. After eighty years of remaining a bachelor, the druid-king of Faellyen weds Fryllyen lowborn Imowyn Imoniel in the newly rebuilt Faelluriem, shocking the Teillyen courts. Faralnin and Imowyn's son, Prince Fulgrun, is born in Haellyen in 1996 ID, where the boy is raised outside of the public eye. In 2070 ID, Queen-Consort Imowyn Imoniel'ith Faelcree and her newborn baby die in childbirth in Faellyen. The druid-king becomes more reclusive than ever before, disappearing for months at a time with little to no explanation. Much of the regional stability and confidence gained during his marriage are lost in these years. Eighty-six years after the death of his wife, Faralnin Faelcree is assassinated in Haellyen. The whereabouts of his only son and heir are unknown at the time of his murder. Some claim the Faelcree dynasty has ended, some do not. The Crying Tree Faralnin’s long-lost son Fulgrun reappears and reveals himself to be the legendary “Crying Tree,” he who will restore the broken Teillyen to its former glory as foretold by Emperor Elphenien. He sets about gathering a force to take back the Golden Orchard and defend his empire from “a great evil.” Prince Fulgrun brokers a deal with the Eightfold Faith. In exchange for their support, he allows them to establish a foothold in Faellyen and agrees to marry a Terran priestess as a proverbial handshake to the deal. At the arranged wedding in Hisen, it is revealed that this Prince Fulgrun is an imposter. Accounts of the events of the Golden Wedding, as it would become known, are mixed as a mysterious explosion rocked the ceremony, killing or maiming many in attendance. Giylvas Ghaladriel, Sorcerer-King of Fryllyen, is killed and his second-born and heir, Giyas, is badly burned. From the ashes of the Golden Wedding, Faralnin’s true heir, Fazumar, arose. He is confirmed to be both the Crying Tree and the child that supposedly died alongside Queen Imowyn. As to why Faralnin hid his second-born is cause for wide speculation. The true Fulgrun Faelcree, masquerading as a Haellyen ranger, aids in his younger brother’s rise to the Faellyen throne. The official story from the throne claims the False Tree as an agent of a man currently imprisoned for making a previous attempts on Faralnin Faelcree’s life. What is left unexplained is how the False Tree was able to be confirmed as a child of Faralnin and how he bore the mark of the Crying Tree, but the people of Faellyen are so grateful for stability in the ruling house once more that these facts are overlooked by many.Category:Races Category:Fey